fckboisfandomcom-20200215-history
The Edge
Description The Edge timeline is a parallel timeline occurring after an event using the McGuffin, that caused the main timeline to split into two parts: continuing on to Arc 2 and splitting to create The Edge timeline. The story's main plot consists of the Fuckbois' fight against The Disciples and their leader, Lord Yan, as they try to bring about a dark resonance and merge the two timelines together. Other villains from the Fuckbois' past return, including Senior, Bunsen and Burner/Fire, Bigsby III, Tiberius Long, and Nega. The Beginning of The End Trilogy The Beginning of the End Trilogy tells the story of the Fuckbois' plot to infiltrate a gala and steal the legendary McGuffin to have it dismantled. The Fuckbois are ambushed by the Disciples and Bigsby III. Cobo is sent with the McGuffin to find Gizmo and have the device dismantled. X is captured. Bigsby and Smokey are shown a powerful dark illusion and turn against one another. Nic watches as the Fuckbois are torn apart. The Disciples' plot begins. Rogue 7 months after the events of The Beginning of the End trilogy, the Fuckbois find themselves on their own. Nic has gone to Japan and must face his past as an Arena fighter. X is imprisoned in the Citadel, the highest security prison in the world, and must find some way to escape. Bigsby, now working at a diner, must uncover the Disciples' plot and prevent the dark resonance. Smokey must rekindle his connection to the smoke and his past, and find his inner spirit to rescue those who are held captive. The Fuckbois must reunite to put an end to the Disciples before its too late. The Edge In a two part prologue, 4 years after the events of The Beginning of the End trilogy, the Fuckbois reunite to discover the central plan of the Disciples. Nic and X gather Smokey and Bigsby, each laying low to avoid detection, and travel to The Ice Sheets to face a threat, later revealed to be Donald Trump, a coup set in place by the Disciples. In an effort to save his own life, Trump offers to tell the Fuckbois what he knows but before he can do so, the Fuckbois are ambushed by Bunsen and Burner and Donald is killed. The twins of chaos nearly kill Smokey before he is rescued and the four regroup at The Highschool. Smokey reveals he was told a shocking secret by the twins. Uprising Months after the attack at the Ice Sheets, the Fuckbois are wanted criminals, dubbed the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Nic, after finally unveiling his plan to take back the government with his secret army, known as the Deluxe Army, lives in the underground in a totalitarian state controlled by the Disciples. The Deluxe Army hideout is raided by Lulu and Disciple soldiers, and the Fuckbois only barely manage to escape due to the sacrifice of Sgt. Cyrus Barnes, a police mole for the resistance. Fallen Sky Category:Oldbois